


Room For Two

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Tanaka's fine with Noya dating Hinata. He really is....So then why does he feel jealous?





	Room For Two

"Hey, Ryuu?" Noya said, shifting nervously next to Tanaka, looking much the same way he had when he confessed to him. This immediately caught Tanaka's attention, and he paused the game.

"What's up, Yuu-san?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"I... Yeah, I know," Tanaka said, cheeks warming to a bright red color, as they always did when Noya said that. "And I love you too..." He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Noya pursed his lips, squirming nervously where he sat. "I... I think I like someone else, too," he mumbled. "I love you, though. I love you a lot. It's just, um..."

Tanaka, let out a soft chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, hey, Yuu-san," he said gently. After a moment, when Noya wouldn't look at him, he sighed and reached for his hand. "Hey, look at me."

Noya hesitated, then looked up at Tanaka. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not!" Tanaka said. He gave Noya's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't be mad about something like this!" He smiled softly. "I'm glad you told me, Yuu-san. If you want to go on a date with whoever it is, you can, okay?"

Noya's eyes widened, and his cheeks lit up a bright red. "What? Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Of course I am," Tanaka said. "I trust you. We'll have to set some boundaries, but... Yeah. I'm fine with it."

Noya nodded, a serious look coming over his face. He sat down his game controller, turning to properly face Tanaka. "Okay. Boundaries like what?"

"Hm..." Tanaka hummed, considering that. "I want you to tell me if you end up kissing them, okay? I don't want you to hide that from me."

"Is a heavy makeout okay?" Noya asked. "I'm not expecting that to happen on one date, but-"

"You can go on more than one," Tanaka said. "Just let me know if and when you do, okay? And the same goes for the makeout."

Noya nodded, still looking completely serious. "Right, okay, got it." Then, after a moment, he asked, "You probably want to know who it is, right?"

"Ah, right. That'd be nice."

Noya bit his lip. "It's... Shouyou."

Tanaka blinked, seeming to turn that over in his mind. "Hinata, huh?" He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I can see why you'd like him."

Noya smiled shyly. "I can't believe you're so okay with this. All you want is for me to tell you about stuff that happens? Really?"

"Well, yeah. I know he's a good guy, besides that. You want me to be there when you ask him out, so he knows I'm okay with it?"

Noya nodded his head rapidly. "That'd be helpful, yeah. Thanks, Ryuu." He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Tanaka's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Yuu-san."

* * *

The next day at morning volleyball practice, Tanaka steered Noya towards Hinata the moment practice was over. Noya's cheeks lit up a bright red, and he hissed, "Now?!"

"Now," Tanaka replied, smiling sweetly at Hinata's confused face. "Hinata, Yuu-san has a question for you."

Hinata smiled brightly at the pair. "Oh, okay! What's going on?"

Noya blushed even darker, and he ducked his head. "Um... I was wondering..." He took a deep breath, and forced himself to ask, "Will you go out on a date with me?!"

Hinata's bright smile immediately fell, and the teammates who were still in the gym turned, gaping at them in shock.

"You... You want..." Hinata choked out, looking between Tanaka and Noya, cheeks a slight pink color.

Tanaka, however, shook his head. "Just him," he clarified, gently shoving Noya forward. "I have a couple of conditions, but Yuu-san can tell you about those." He raised an eyebrow. "If you're interested, that is?"

"Oh," Hinata mumbled. He seemed somewhat disappointed, but no one had any time to notice before his eyes lit up again, and he was beaming once more. "I'd love to go out on a date with you, Noya-senpai!"

Both Noya and Tanaka relaxed, and Tanaka playfully ruffled Noya's hair. "Go ahead and plan your date, Yuu-san. I'll go home myself, today."

The words physically hurt him to say. Noya and him had walked home together since they became best friends a year ago. But he'd seen this as a possibility, so he was prepared for the pain and hid it well. Noya just beamed up at him in reply, then grasped on to Hinata's arm, launching right into telling Hinata about Tanaka's conditions and about possible date ideas in one breath.

Tanaka hid a chuckle behind his hand when Hinata looked absolutely bewildered by how fast Noya was talking. He watched the two shortest members leave the gym, and finally took notice of the teammates who'd been staring at the scene. "...What?"

"You were just okay with that?" Suga asked, looking absolutely confused.

"Yeah. It's called polyamory or something like that," Tanaka replied with a shrug. "I mean, I knew about it before Yuu-san asked to date Hinata, but I've never had any desire to date anyone except him, so..."

"That doesn't hurt your feelings?" Yamaguchi asked. "You're not jealous or anything?"

"Um... No? Yuu-san still loves me. He just happens to like Hinata, too."

Everyone else looked at each other, shrugged, and dismissed the subject.

* * *

The walk home was more silent than Tanaka was used to, though. He was suddenly, a little bit, less okay than he was earlier, with the whole 'Noya going on a date with Hinata' thing. What if this became a regular occurrence? What if Noya even decided that he liked Hinata MORE than Tanaka? What if they broke-...

No.

That wasn't the kind of thinking that he'd gone into this situation with, it wasn't what he'd told everyone else. Noya would still walk home with him. This was a one-time thing, Noya going with Hinata. They were just planning their date, after all.

And, most importantly, Noya had insisted that he still loved Tanaka. He could have room in his heart for two people.

This was fine.

* * *

The very next day after Noya and Hinata's date, Noya came banging on Tanaka's front door, and Tanaka had to scramble to the door to get him to stop before he woke up his whole family.

"We kissed three times," Noya immediately said, in lieu of a greeting. "Twice on the cheek, once on the lips."

"Hello to you, too," Tanaka said, rolling his eyes. "You could've texted me that, you know." He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Planning on a second date?"

"Um... Maybe. We didn't really set anything in stone," Noya said, shifting nervously. "But I'll let you know if we do!" He smiled sweetly. "Can I come in, now?"

Tanaka chuckled softly, and he opened the door wide, stepping over so Noya could come in. "Of course you can. Get in here."

Noya's cheer definitely woke his family, but he was completely fine with that.

* * *

Noya and Hinata did end up going on a second date. Then a third. Noya religiously kept track of every kiss and recounted each one to Tanaka.

Tanaka, who felt a burn in his chest that he couldn't place every time Noya mentioned something new he'd learned about Hinata, or every time he flirted playfully with Hinata at practice. The burn was a sort of jealousy, he could be sure of that, but he surely wasn't jealous of Hinata.

Hinata only had Noya's 'like'. Tanaka had Noya's _love_. He wasn't jealous of Hinata.

But obviously, it seemed that way.

"Ryuu," Noya said on their walk home (he'd been correct - that lonely walk had, indeed, been a one-time thing), "do you want me to stop seeing Shouyou?"

Tanaka turned his head, brows furrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about? I said it was okay. I'm fine with it, Yuu-san."

"No, I know, but..." Noya frowned, fiddling with the strap on his bag. "It's just... Today, I was talking to Shouyou about our date tomorrow, and I looked over, and I saw you... _Staring_ at us."

Tanaka pursed his lips. He'd been that obvious, huh?

"Well," he mumbled, looking away, "I don't really know what's going on. I'm really fine with you going out with Hinata, so I know that's not it."

"Are you sure?" Noya insisted. "You can tell me if you're not. I'll stop. _You're_ my boyfriend, Ryuu."

"Shouldn't he also be your boyfriend?" Tanaka pointed out despite himself, wanting the focus to be off of him. "This is your fourth date. Wouldn't that constitute a 'dating' status?"

Noya blinked, obviously flustered. "I didn't... I didn't think you'd be okay with that. Me calling him my boyfriend, too." After a moment, he looked away. "I can really do that?"

"Of course," Tanaka said, offering Noya a smile. But the burning jealousy was back, settling itself on his heart.

If anything, the smile Noya gave abated that burn, though only a little.

* * *

It wasn't until late that night, staring up at the ceiling with weary, tired eyes, unable to catch any sort of sleep, that he realized exactly why he was jealous.

He wanted to date Hinata, too.

Unable to hold back this realization, he scrambled for his phone on his bedside table, nearly falling off of his bed in the process. He called Noya, listening to the ring until he heard his boyfriend's sleepy voice answer, "Hello?"

"Yuu-san," he said, voice shaking, "you know I love you, right?"

"What? Yes. What's going on?" Noya replied. Tanaka could visualize him cutely rubbing one eye with his fist, pouting about being woken up, and he smiled softly at the mental picture.

"But I like someone else, too, Yuu-san. I like Hinata."

A silence fell over them.

"You," Noya said slowly, "my boyfriend, called me at half-past midnight, to tell me that you like my other boyfriend."

"Yes."

Noya heaved a good-natured sigh into the phone, and then gave a soft laugh. "God, I love you. Do you want me to ask Hinata if you can join on our date tomorrow... Or, well, today?"

"If you're okay with that..."

"I guess I am," Noya said. "But no more midnight calls with dramatic revelations. Wait until nine in the morning to have those... Like normal people."

Tanaka chuckled softly. "You got it, Yuu-san. Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too, idiot."

He really did feel like an idiot as he hung up, flopping back on his bed with a smile.

Five minutes later, he got about twenty excited texts from Hinata, confirming his presence at today's date. He couldn't help but grin at each and every one he got, eyes twinkling with happiness.

Yeah, there was room for two in his heart, as well.


End file.
